


a drop in the water of a nearby pond

by FloatyStardust



Category: the koi pond server
Genre: Multi, Other, n/a as of now, redid the character tags recently so :), this is in part a oneshot book and in part a way to just organize the tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyStardust/pseuds/FloatyStardust
Summary: whether you're here for the relationship drama, the fluff, angst, or even humor, this oneshot book's got it all!(Alt title: so what the hells up with green beans?)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koi pond server (not gonna be specific bc fuck that)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koi+pond+server+%28not+gonna+be+specific+bc+fuck+that%29).



!req page!

idk why im bothering to make this but yea♡

send me prompts or whatever the heck you feel like.

if you request smth i like personally i will kiss you on the lips.

you can also send art reqs but ill send those on discord.


	2. airplane mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon joins a communal vacation home. it goes... well. it doesn't go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo i just straight up didnt continue this. brain empty. no thoughts. 300 ish words and i had nowhere to go with it. sad

The sun was shining above them all, birds chirping and the soft noise of water rushing over rocks. A plane had just landed softly in a nearby clearing, packed full of loud and interesting characters. Anon was so very tired. He wasn't all that good with plane rides, the atmosphere making him tired and lightheaded.

Fortunately, Anon had found some people to bother the plane ride over. A person with shocking red hair by the name of Jaylor, and a green eyed person named Moth. They all had a conversation about green beans, and while not quite sure how they got on the topic, the three of them were having a nice time for most of the flight. 

Anon stumbled out of his seat, pulling a large suitcase out of his upper compartment. As he made his way down the rocky pathway to the communal cottage, he caught glimpse of someone- skin half dark- sitting by the pond with a fishing rod in hand. Anon waved jauntily, and continued on his way at the nod and wave he got in return.

As he knocked on the door to the entrance of the brick and stone cottage, Anon heard some noise from inside. It sounded very chaotic, and he smirked as the door clicked open without resistance under his hand. Anon stepped into the cottage, following the noise to the kitchen, where three people were talking.

The first thing Anon noticed was that one of them was sitting on the floor, the second that one of the others was flushed bright red and on the verge of tears.

"Hey- hey Ava. Hey Ava." said the person on the floor. The person flushed red, presumably Ava, groaned.

"Y-yeah Ace?" 

"Are you a font? Cause I think you're my type-" the cheesy pick up line sent the third person in the room into giggles, and Ava into an embarrassed sputter.

"Avy baby- are you a cat? Because I'm feline a connection between us!" The person standing teased, and Anon figured that was a great time to insert himself if any.


End file.
